Smile Always
by Montse Lockheart
Summary: Hinata no solo había perdido a su amado primo en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, sino también el ánimo de todos los días, el brillo en sus ojos y las ganas de vivir…¿pero y si Neji le visitara?/ Sonríe siempre, y piensa que después de todo, mañana será otro día/


**Hola lectores esta vez vengo con un Fic/Reto diferente al que me acostumbro a escribir esta vez sí que me sobrepase de tristeza.**

**Ni Naruto ni la frase me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

**Aviso: Este Fic participa en el reto Frases Épicas del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**

**Frase: Después de todo, mañana será otro día**

**Tiempo: Después de Cuarta Guerra Ninja**

**Resumen: Hinata no solo había perdido a su amado primo en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, sino también el ánimo de todos los días, el brillo en sus ojos y las ganas de vivir…¿pero y si Neji le visitara?/** **Sonríe siempre, y piensa que** **después de todo, mañana será otro día/**

**Smile Always**

— ¡Hinata!—grito Kurenai en medio del entrenamiento

— ¿Eh?—susurro Hinata volviendo a la realidad

Muy tarde… un golpe de Akamaru, otro de Kiba y la pobre Hyuuga cayó al suelo lejos del entrenamiento. Kurenai corrió hacia ella para asegurarse que estaba bien.

Desde la muerte de Neji, Hinata había estado distraída, la guerra le había arrebatado a su amado primo y con el ella el poco amor que una vez tuvo ¡Por dios! ¡Todo el Clan Hyuuga la odiaba! ¡Mucho peor! ¡Media Konoha la odiaba!

—Hinata, lo sentimos—decía Kiba y luego ladraba Akamaru

—Tranquilo Kiba—susurro Hinata

—Terminamos el entrenamiento hoy, yo les aviso cuando sea el próximo entrenamiento—dijo Kurenai

—Hai, Kurenai-sensei—dijeron sus alumnos

Hinata salió caminando como de costumbre, no miraba a donde iba, sus pies la llevaron al cementerio de Konoha. Hinata camino buscando la tumba de su difunto primo, encontrándola justamente en la penúltima fila del cementerio.

—Otra vez aquí Hyuuga… Se ve que te gusta sufrir—dijo…

— ¿Sasuke?—pregunto Hinata—no me reprimiendo que usted también está aquí

Sasuke dejo las rosas blancas en la tumba de su hermano, y se sentó al lado de Hinata.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas venir aquí Hinata?

—El que sea necesario… para pagar mi deuda con el—dijo Hinata

—No creo que él quiera que le pagues esa deuda—dijo Sasuke

—No me importa, lo único que quiero es estar con el—replico Hinata

— ¡Deja de ser tan masoquista!—dijo/grito Sasuke poniéndose de pie

— ¡No soy masoquista!—dijo en su defensa la Hyuuga

— ¿Ah no? ¡Entonces por qué vienes a diario!—grito Sasuke tomándola de los hombros y levantándola— ¡se lo que estás pasando y no es bueno para ti venir todo el tiempo!

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú no sabes nada!—grito zafándose del agarre del Uchiha para salir corriendo

— ¡Hinata!—oyó la peli azul en la lejanía

Corrió y corrió hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de Sasuke y resulto llegar a la mansión Hyuuga, suspiro y entro al infierno que alguna vez llamo hogar.

Los hijos de Ko corrían por todo el patio y al ver a Hinata entrar pararon de correr y reír. Hinata entro en la casa e inmediatamente las mujeres que ahí estaban dejaron de hablar para dirigir una mirada asesina hacia Hinata.

Hinata camino hasta su cuarto chocando con Hanabi en el proceso.

—Fíjate por donde caminas, Baka—gruño la Hyuuga menor y siguió caminando

— ¿Qué les hice yo para merecer esto?—dijo Hinata parando a la Hyuuga menor

— ¿Se te hace poco que Neji muriera por tu culpa? Eres una malnacida inútil Hyuuga Hinata, no sé por qué Neji se sacrificó por ti—gruño Hanabi y se fue de ahí

Hinata tenía los ojos desorbitados con la respuesta de su hermana ¿Cuándo se había vuelto así? La peli azul siguió caminando con tranquiliza con los ojos empañados y el corazón destrozado… no tardo mucho en encontrar su cuarto, abrió la puerta y cayo de rodillas llorando

— ¡Neji!—grito Hinata llorando

Se sentó con la espalda pegada a la pared y puso su cara entre sus rodillas.

— ¡Neji ¿porque me dejaste sola?!—susurraba entre lloriqueos

—No te eh dejado sola, Hinata-sama

Hinata abrió los ojos a más no poder

— ¿N-Neji?—susurro Hinata aun con la cara entre sus piernas

—Levanta la cara—Hinata obedeció y levanto su cara

— ¡Neji!—la peli azul se lanzó a los brazos del castaño—Te extrañe tanto

—Yo también la extrañe, Hinata-sama—dijo Neji abrazándola

—Neji por favor llévame contigo—dijo separándose de el

— ¿Por qué?

—No es obvio; todo el mundo me odia porque te sacrificaste por mí, no creo que nadie vaya a hacer tanto luto por mí como a ti—respondió Hinata

—De hecho hay alguien que no superara tu muerte—dijo Neji y Hinata escucho—Sasuke

— ¿Sasuke-san?—pregunto incrédula Hinata

—Sí, él te ha empezado a querer como una amiga y no me niegues que tú por el no sientes lo mismo—dijo el genio

—Pero, Neji-niisan…

—Nada de peros, Hinata-sama, no deje que mi muerte le afecte—le replico Neji

— ¿Neji?—pregunto la Hyuuga

— ¿Si?—dijo el Hyuuga

—Nunca me dejaras sola ¿verdad?—pregunto Hinata

—Nunca, Hinata-sama—dijo con una sonrisa

::

Hinata despertó con un dulce sabor de boca

'Qué lindo sueño' pensó la Hyuuga hasta que sintió un papel arrugarse en su bolsillo, saco el papel y sonrió con lo que decía

Sonríe siempre, y piensa que **después de todo, mañana será otro día**

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Bien, mal o pésimo? Me encanto poner ese leve Sasuhina que espero también les haya gustado**

**Como dije este Fic/Reto aparte de ser triste creo que deja un buen sabor de boca**

**Gracias a todos los que me dan reviews en mi otro Fic "¡Yo no soy este criminal!"**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
